


Butterscotch Pie

by deadlylemons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie, Dom Toriel, F/F, Oral, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylemons/pseuds/deadlylemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel catches you in an uncompromising position. She helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterscotch Pie

Living in the Ruins with Toriel was great. You got wonderful home-cooked meals, your bed was almost always made, and Toriel was always so nice to you. It was actually the best time of your life, living down here with her. Much better than living on the surface.

But, honestly. You were missing something, something that wasn’t really important to you, but the need was there. That’s why you were where you are now. In the bathroom, bent over the sink, two fingers thrusted knuckle deep into your entrance. 

You’d never thought that you’d get this sexually frustrated, but here you are. You gasped, trying to make the littlest noise possible, because Toriel has the best hearing. You didn’t want her to find you like this, begging to be ravaged.

But, hey, it’s not like you’d complain. She was a pretty monster, even though she wanted to be called “Mom” by you. You’d be totally willing to work with Mommy kink. You quickly came to when there was a knock on the bathroom door. 

“_________, are you okay? You’ve been in the bathroom for quite awhile.” Her soft voice traveled through the door. You couldn’t form words right, being so close to coming. You choked back a moan, whimpering slightly. That’s when the door was magically opened.

Toriel stood in the doorway, studying you quickly, before a bright smile graced her features. “Oh, my child… It seems you’re in dire need of help, hm?” Your hand was quickly pulled out of your panties, and she dragged you into her bedroom. 

You were pushed on her bed, Toriel making quick work the the T-shirt you had, and unclasped the bra you wore, pulling it off and throwing it off to the side. She looked down at you, before quickly descending to her knees. 

“Don’t worry my child, I will make you feel good.” Her claws cut through the thin fabric of your panties, ripping them off quickly, it seems that Toriel was a little eager, too. You quickly responded, opening your legs for her, showing off your wetness. 

She licked her fangs, eyeing you like a piece of butterscotch pie. She kissed the flesh of your thighs, leaning in carefully. She looked up at you as she licked a warm stripe up your folds. You gasped, covering your mouth as she did it again, paying special attention to your clit. 

Her fingers came up, rubbing at your wet folds, before finding your entrance and pushing in slightly. You moaned, throwing your head back. Her tongue was working wonders on your clit, and her finger pushed in fully, pulled out, and thrusted in again.

You were quickly reduced into a moaning, mewling mess in under a few minutes. Toriel was extremely good with her tongue, and it was making you see stars. Her fingers thrusted into and out of you, hitting the most pleasurable spots. You screamed her name, clenching against her digits, coming hard.

She lapped up your juices, milking your orgasm. She pulled out her fingers, and sucked them clean. She stood, wiping off non-existent dust from her dress. She smiled down at your utterly blissed state. “Now, my child. Please tell me when you are feeling, well, lonely. I will certainly be willing to help.” 

Toriel pulled a blanket over your form, and quickly left the room, with your taste on her tongue and the strong urge to make pie.


End file.
